


Christmas Party

by ChloeGreen1998



Series: Christmas 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I love all of these good kids, Marriage Proposal, Multi, also seijoh and karasuno became close friends fight me, but MATSUHANA CHRISTMAS PARTY, its a headcanon that you'll never take from me, non binary kunimi, so i'm sorry if its bad, this is the most people ive written in one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Seijoh and Karasuno alumni take it in turns every year to host their yearly Christmas party which has been their tradition since the third years graduated, this year with a new house, it's Matsuhana's turn and shenanigans you'd expect ensue.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Christmas 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! It's December 9th and I'm really excited about this fic because there are so many wonderful characters in this fic and I hope I have done all of them justice!
> 
> Is anyone feeling festive yet? I swear I've been feeling festive since the middle of October! What are your plans for the holiday season? I don't have many, I mean I never have any plans really but this year especially lmao.
> 
> Also okay this fic is kind of ignoring my own Christmas "canon" that is in "In Sickness & Health" lol sorry.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!

Hanamaki was nervous when him and Matsukawa had volunteered them to host this year's Seijoh/Karasuno Christmas bash. They had only lived in their new house for the best part of six months and they hadn't even thrown a house warming party because the thought of having to clean up straight afterwards was enough to make him never, ever want to throw a party in his entire life. But, Matsukawa was excited to show off their new house and that was enough to change Hanamaki's mind because if Matsukawa was happy then he was happy. Maybe a Christmas party wouldn't be so bad after all.

He looked towards Matsukawa who was currently making food for the evening, they still had a couple hours before guests would start coming but they also knew that Oikawa and Iwaizumi would turn up soon enough because Oikawa would moan that he was bored. Matsukawa had a nervous aura around him which confused Hanamaki because he was the one that was insistent on them hosting the party at their house and hadn't given him any reason apart from the fact he'd always wanted to host a party when they got their own house even though he was more than willing to not have a house warming party.

Nervous or not, Matsukawa was graceful in everything he did. Makki loved watching him cook, he loved the way his tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth when he was concentrating. He also loved the memories he had of him on the volleyball court, again, so graceful in every move that he made, even when he had to scramble to receive the ball. To Makki, Matsun was the most beautiful, most incredible human that he'd ever met and was so glad that they now had their own house, another step in spending their whole lives together. He couldn't lie, university had been hard. Even though they were at the same one, they had been studying completely different things and their schedules had conflicted more than they'd wanted, sometimes they'd go days with only seeing each other when they settled down to bed but Makki was grateful in that time, it had made their relationship stronger and they had vowed to move into their own place as soon as they could and not less than a year out of university, they had.

Makki headed towards their shared bedroom to shower and pick out an outfit for the evening ahead. They said it was smart causal but everyone always leaned towards the smart side at their parties so, he'd picked out a shirt, slacks and even had a suit jacket to go over the top. Normally, he just wanted to out dress Oikawa so he would wait and see what he was wearing when he arrived and then decide if the jacket was too much especially because it was bound to get hot in their house with so many bodies. The count for the party was already over twenty which just added to Makki's anxiety about hosting the party in the first place and the amount of mess and noise that would fit into their four walls but he was excited to see everyone again, he did genuinely like their Christmas parties, he'd just never had to host one before.

When he had emerged from the room, he could hear Iwaizumi's voice from downstairs, meaning that their first guests had arrived. He looked towards the clock, only an hour before the party was officially starting, he was surprised that they hadn't shown up earlier. He quickly finished styling his hair before heading into the kitchen where Matsun had finally finished putting out the food for the evening and Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sat at their breakfast bar sipping on some kind of wine.

"Woah, babe, you look amazing!" Matsukawa shouted to him as he entered the room, causing a blush to rise to his cheeks. "You've even out done Tooru, nice one babe," he laughed, coming to press a kiss to Makki's cheek. "It's your turn to look after the kids whilst I go change!"

"Hey guys," Makki turned his attention to their two best friends. Oikawa had also gone for a shirt and slacks but his shirt had small black flowers decorating it whereas Iwaizumi was wearing a more casual shirt and jeans. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Exhausted, training has been in full swing for the last two weeks. Luckily it's Christmas break now." Iwaizumi explained, he was one of the trainers for the Japan national volleyball team where a lot of their friends played, including Hinata and Kageyama who they had definitely had a rocky start with but were now good friends with. "And Oikawa is now here until January too which is nice I guess," Iwaizumi joked much to Oikawa's dismay, who was now flashing a pout at his boyfriend. Makki was so glad that Iwaizumi would be popping the question before Oikawa headed back to Argentina for his last season over there before he was planning to head back to Japan.

"You look so tanned Oikawa!" Makki exclaimed, Argentina had been treating Oikawa well if his instagram photos were anything to go by and the stories that he always told when they all caught up whilst he was back in Japan. "Argentina looks good on you, for sure."

"Thanks Makki, that's the nicest thing you've said to me all year I swear!" Oikawa shouted, reaching over to share a hug. Oikawa's hugs were something that Makki enjoyed a lot, even though he wasn't willing to tell anybody else that but they always felt so warm and secure, not as warm and secure as Matsun's of course but they were still a nice comfort. "And look at you two, the house is beautiful, I'm happy for you both! I can't wait to come back permanently so I can come over all of the time and watch your TV."

"I'll make sure we're never in when you want to come over," Makki joked, grabbing his own drink from the middle of the bar.

"Mean Makki, mean," Oikawa pouted, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Shut up you're whining Tooru," he scolded, "I'd lock you out of our apartment if I thought it would work," he joked.

"Mean Iwa-chan and from where I least expected it too."

"I thought that would be where you'd most expect it," Matsun joked, suddenly appearing back beside Makki, slotting their hands together. Makki smiled up at him, pressing their lips together softly.

"Ew,"

"Like you two can talk!" The four of them laughed, seeming to fall so easily into the routine that they had established back in high school, they definitely hadn't changed because they'd never wanted to. They were still four best friends they just didn't get to see each other as much anymore but when they did, it felt like they had never been away. It was definitely hard to adjust when they left, especially when Oikawa headed to Brazil and Iwaizumi to California because of time zones and their schedules but they always found a way to be together again even if it was sometimes a few months apart.

//

Their other friends had started to arrive almost two hours ago now and Makki was sure he still hadn't even spoken to everyone yet because he ended up in many different conversations from Christmas plans to who he thought the best volleyball team were that season. He'd hardly spoken to anyone from Karasuno yet apart from Daichi and Suga and had said a quick hello to Yachi when he'd passed her but most of his time had been taking up catching up with his old team mates. He hadn't seen Yahba or Kyoutani since they'd finally gotten together and loved hearing the story of Kyoutani finally telling Yahba how he felt after four years of hopeless pining. Also, he was sure that Kunimi had spoken more words to him in the last hour than they ever had before which was nice because the other had always been more quiet and reserved especially compared to the likes of Oikawa, Kindaichi and Yahba who always seemed to have something to say. On the other hand, he couldn't seem to find Matsun anywhere, his eyes had scanned the living room and kitchen multiple times and there seemed to be no sign of his boyfriend which made his anxiety that was still lingering in the bottom of his stomach spike a little.

He headed outside to their back garden where even though their doors were open, nobody else was because of the bitter temperatures but Makki didn't mind, it helped centre his brain a little more in his small panic. This happened to him every time they were at one of these Christmas parties, he loved all of their friends of course he did, but sometimes he just needed to take a few minutes to himself or with Matsun but since he couldn't find his boyfriend, he guessed alone would have to do this time around. He could still hear the loud music and conversations coming from inside the house but it all felt more muffled and a little bit calmer when he was outside. Snow was gently falling from the sky, making the air colder and made Makki regret leaving his jacket upstairs because he was now freezing.

Trying his hardest to ignore the cold, he headed towards their small table and chairs that were next to a heat lamp, warming him immediately.

"You good?" He heard someone ask from above him. He looked over to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing against the wall, leaning into each other for warmth.

"Yeah, just needed a breather is all. You?"

"Well, when you've had Hinata shouted down your ear about volleyball for an hour straight, you come to appreciate the peace and quiet," Tsukki explained, Yamaguchi snickering beside him. Again, Makki was pretty sure they were the most words the taller boy had ever said to him, even though their teams had faced each other a lot and gotten together a lot, they'd never sort each other out for conversation as Tsukki mostly just hung around Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi and hardly normally had anything to contribute to the conversations Makki engaged in mostly with Hinata. The ginger haired boy normally could speak for everyone at the party and always had something to say which Makki appreciated, it helped with any awkward silences or lulls in conversations. "It's meant to be break from the season."

"Try having Oikawa tell you about volleyball in Argentina then get back to me," Makki laughed, the three of them exchanged little more words before the couple headed back inside, leaving Makki to himself again. The longer he stayed in the quiet, the more reluctant he was to go back inside, he thrived most in quiet places. Most people thought he enjoyed chaos and loudness because he was best friends with Oikawa but he much preferred quiet evenings and going out for dinner than massive parties or heading to a club for the evening, he got tired quickly and sometimes wanted nothing more than to go to bed but he couldn't exactly kick everyone out of the party.

He savoured the heat of the lamps around him for a few more minutes before resting his head down on his arms, trying to block out some of the noise coming from inside, hoping he could get away with disappearing for another fifteen minutes at least.

//

If Issei was being honest with himself, he was freaking out a little bit. He'd managed to escape into their bedroom around an hour into the party for a breather. He felt bad that he'd left Makki to their guests but he was really nervous about what he was planning to do before the night was over. It had seemed like a good idea to start with, proposing when their friends were around them so they could easily celebrate with them before they all went home for the night and they could celebrate together but now he wasn't so sure. What if Makki said no? That would just make the whole thing so extremely awkward plus Issei wasn't sure how he would be able to put on a brave face afterwards. They had been together for almost seven years now so he didn't think Makki would say no but what if?

The only person that he had told about his idea was Kunimi. They weren't someone that he would normally go to but Kunimi was quiet so he knew they wouldn't tell anybody else plus they had always been good at giving out advice. He felt guilty that he hadn't told either Iwaizumi or Oikawa but he knew Iwaizumi was going to be popping the question on New Year's Eve so didn't want to have him keep two proposals a secret and Oikawa could sometimes say things when he didn't mean to and by no means did he want Makki to find out that he was popping the question. So, he had settled on Kunimi, they had popped the question themselves to Kindaichi the year before so they knew what he was struggling with and he knew that they would keep the secret.

"Come on Issei, pull yourself together," he mumbled to himself, looking towards the dresser where he had placed the ring. All he needed was more of a plan on how he would get everyone's attention and then just ask. He had his speech prepared not that he needed it, all he needed was to be able to tell Makki how much he loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He just needed to be as calm as possible, he knew that Makki loved him and it's not like they hadn't talked about getting married before, they had both said that they wanted to one day but what if one day to Makki was very far down the line?

He could do this, he could ask and Makki would say yes, of course he would. They loved each other that's all that mattered.

Taking a few more deep breaths to steady himself before he emerged from his hiding place and headed back downstairs to where the party was still in full swing.

"Where have you been?" Yahba shouted over the music, "I've hardly seen you since we arrived!" Kyoutani nodded in agreement from where he was tucked against Yahba's side. Matsun needed to get that story before they left, he still couldn't imagine the fact Kyoutani had broke first but right now, he needed to focus on his own mission and that was getting Makki to him and to ask the question.

"Sorry I've been dealing with something. Have you seen Makki anywhere?" He couldn't see the champagne colour of his hair, which is what made him easy to spot although, Issei's eyes went to him even when they were in a crowded room.

"Not for a while, the last I saw him, he was talking to Kindaichi and Kunimi." Issei just nodded and pushed himself through the throng of bodies that were surrounding the downstairs of his house. He couldn't blame Makki for being nervous about this party, this was definitely going to be a massive mess to clean up in the morning, luckily, Iwaizumi had already volunteered himself and Oikawa to help as they were staying over in their spare room for the night.

"Hajime!" He shouted when he saw his best friends, Oikawa was leaning against his side, looking tired and they were talking to Kindaichi and Kunimi in the kitchen but Makki wasn't with them. "Have you seen Makki anywhere?" He asked, starting to feel a bit frantic that he couldn't find his boyfriend, there was only about twenty people in their house so it's not like he could exactly be lost. "I can't find him and it's important."

"He said he was heading outside for some air." Kunimi said, "is it time?"

"Time for what?" Oikawa asked, suddenly looking much more awake where he stood against Iwaizumi, drink in hand. "Time for what Matsun?"

"I'm going to propose now tonight but I need to find him first and then figure out a way to get everyone's attention so I can ask," the more he thought about it, the more nervous energy that radiated through his entire body. Speaking his plan out loud to other people made the whole thing suddenly real, he was really about to ask Makki to marry him and that made a small smile grace his lips.

"And you didn't tell us?"

"That's not what we should focus on now dumbass," Iwaizumi said, smacking Oikawa's shoulder lightly. "You go outside and get him, when you come in, we'll turn the music down and that will get everyone's attention, okay?" Iwaizumi said, always the most level headed and prepared out of any of them. Issei nodded, heading towards the open doors leading to their back garden.

//

"Makki, baby, wake up," Hanamaki hadn't even realised he had fallen asleep, he was surprised that he could considering the amount of noise that was still radiating from inside their house. He opened his eyes to see Matsun sitting in a chair opposite him, a soft smile on his face, his hand still shaking his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, I couldn't find you and I got anxious so I came out here."

"I'm sorry Makki, I'm here now." Makki smiled at his boyfriend and nodded, accepting the hug that he was being wrapped in gently. He let himself rest his cheek on Matsun's shoulder and it was then that the cold seemed to catch up with him, making him shiver gently. He managed to nestle himself closer to his boyfriend, trying to steal all of the warmth that Matsun was happy to give him, he had always run a lot warmer that anyone Makki had ever known which was great for this time of year. Makki hated being cold and always loved snuggling up to his boyfriend who was more than happy to let him. "You are absolutely freezing, here," Matsun pulled away gently and wrapped his own jacket around Makki's shoulders, pulling him in for one last hug.

"I'm tired," Makki complained, he looked down at his watch to see that it was beginning to approach midnight. This was around the time the two of them normally settled into bed as they were both usually tired from work and had to get up around five in the morning, luckily they could sleep in for the next two weeks until after Christmas was over and they both went back to their jobs. "This is the issue with hosting, you can't just leave," he laughed softly, pulling away from Matsun's warmth.

"I know babe but, why don't we get you inside okay? I have to make a classic host speech, I told you I would do it so you don't have to but you're better off in the warmth than out here where it's freezing. Look the heat lamps are going out, come on," Makki accepted the hand that Matsun was holding out for him, grateful that he didn't have to come up with any words when in front of their friends. Another perk of not hosting, whoever hosted always had to make a speech, to thank everyone for coming and to wish them a merry Christmas and such but Makki had never been good with words and speeches so he was glad that Matsun had immediately said he'd take on the responsibility so Makki didn't have to, he swore he couldn't love him more if he tried.

The warmth of the house immediately washed over Makki as they stepped into the kitchen and then headed into the living room where everyone had now gathered. Oikawa handed Makki a drink with a smile before he nodded to Iwaizumi who turned the music down. He could feel Matsun's hand shake gently in his which was weird, Matsun hardly ever got nervous talking in front of people especially when it was just their friends, he was good at talking to crowds and getting them to listen intently to what he was talking about no matter what it was. He squeezed Matsun's hand gently in his own, hoping to give him a little more confidence. 

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming to our party, I can't believe we've been doing these gatherings for so long," Matsun started, a wide smile gracing his lips. "I'm glad that our two schools eventually got over our differences and managed to come together as awesome rivals on the court but great friends off the court. All of you add something to my life, from a shoulder to cry on," he toasted his glass towards Iwaizumi who smiled back, "to being a great stream of updates when the volleyball teams none of you are on are playing," he raised his glass to Hinata who blushed and looked down at the floor, trying to hide behind Kageyama.

"Before we finish for the evening, and I say Merry Christmas, there's something really important I need to say." Makki was suddenly more awake, what could be so important that Matsun hadn't even told him? Matsun pulled his hand away from Makki's and handed his glass off to Kunimi who had appeared next to them. Matsun seemed to take a deep breath before he turned so that he was facing Makki. "Hey Makki, I can't quite believe I'm doing this in front of so many people because if it goes wrong, it's going to be a little awkward," Matsun let out a small chuckle and Makki was pretty sure he knew what was going on and handed his drink back to Oikawa. "But, we are in a room full of our favourite people and I wanted to do this publicly so everyone could witness just how much I love you. And I really do. Love you that is. You are the brightest star in my sky, you are the one person who I can go to for absolutely anything, whether it be needed to cry, needed advice or just needing someone to laugh with. You are the most caring, most compassionate, funniest human that I know and ever since I met you, I knew you were really special. We have been on a huge journey with each other from high school to now and I guess what I'm trying to ask is," Matsun took another breath and Makki knew tears were already falling thick and fast down his own cheeks, a hand flying to his mouth when Matsun manoeuvred down to one knee. "Takahiro, will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

"Yes," Makki could hardly get the word out through his tears but he knew Matsun had heard him. Matsun had tears of his own streaming down his face as he placed the ring on Makki's finger before he got up and kissed him passionately. It suddenly felt like there was nobody else in the room apart from them, everything seemed to stop for Makki for a few minutes as their lips pressed together, the cold weight of the ring making itself known to him. "Of course I'll marry you," he whispered. He accepted the tissue that Oikawa handed him and wiped his eyes roughly, trying to stop the tears that were still falling. "I love you so much Matsun."

"I love you too Makki, thank you for making me the happiest person alive by saying yes."

"It's always yes when it comes to you," Makki whispered so only Matsun could hear, making an even bigger grin spread across the other's face as he wrapped his arms tightly around Makki.

"Congratulations!" Oikawa shouted as Iwaizumi turned the music up again, a soft ballad coming on.

"It's our song," Makki whispered, pulling away to look at Matsun who just nodded and held his hand out.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> How are we almost already ten days through December? I love December and the festive season so part of me is sad that we're already almost halfway to Christmas! 
> 
> Also, this is the second marriage proposal fic I've written for Matsuhana and both of them have happened at a party?? I guess that's my thing for them lmao.
> 
> This also ended up being longer than I had originally planned but the words just began to flow and I didn't want to stop writing it. This is also one of my favourite fics that I have ever written so I'm kinda proud of it.
> 
> Anyway,, thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> See y'all tomorrow x


End file.
